Swinging
by FireCat1
Summary: On one of his stops Kyle is in Stahn's hometown, and finds out a few new things.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Destiny 1 or 2. The characters, places etc all belong to Namco.  
  
I got inspired to write this because I was thinking that maybe in his quest to find his father Kyle might stop by Fitzgald, which would be a sensible place to go since that is where Stahn originated from. But any ways, I just kind of imagined that Stahn would some how know Kyle was looking for him and decide to go and find him instead.  
  
Swinging  
  
Kyle turned over in his sleeping bag. The ground in the Fitzgald Mountains was hard and was not the greatest texture to be sleeping on. Everyone else was sleeping fine, he could hear Loni in the distance, sleeping peacefully. But since he had his fathers sleeping mode his body demanded a comfortable bed and sleeping position.  
  
Instead of trying to get back to sleep Kyle sat up and rubbed his head. He decided he would try to get rid of some of his energy by taking a short walk.  
  
The mountain scenery was beautiful, but not to his taste. He grew up in a city with little flowers and no mountains, this was a whole new place for him. He thought of how it must have been for his father to move away from all of this and into a small house in Cresta. He put all his faith in the fact that his father loved his mother enough to give up anything for her.  
  
After an hour or so of wandering Kyle still had energy, but had the misfortune of becoming lost. Looking around for something familiar he began to get panicked when he didn't. He began to run through the dirt pathways, hoping to find himself back where he belonged. After he ran up a path for a mile he stopped when he came to a four-way intersection.  
  
Kyle got scared. He sat down in the dirt and began to cry loudly. He was afraid he might never be found, if his friends were here it would all be ok because he wouldn't be alone, but he was alone, and tired and scared.  
  
Then he heard it.  
  
"Shh. You're almost there, keep going straight and you'll be back with your friends."  
  
Kyle looked around to the bushes. He knew he heard someone, but it was still partially dark so he couldn't see anything.  
  
"W-who are you?" He sniffed.  
  
"Shh. Keep to the path that goes straight. Your friends are waiting for you. You better hurry."  
  
Kyle looked again tot he bushes but when he saw nothing again he stood up and brushed himself off. With a loud sniff he set off again up the path that the voice had said. It was taking a long time, but he had a gut feeling that this was the right way. With new determination he let out a sprint off energy.  
  
Loni looked around again. The little he could tell was that Kyle had left and he apparently didn't know how to get back. He rolled the sleeping bag up and put it with the rest of Kyle's things.  
  
"If he's not here in another five minutes we go looking for him." He said.  
  
"Don't bother." Loni looked to Judas.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because, he's running towards us right now."  
  
Judas pointed to what Loni first thought was a dust cloud, and then he saw what was making the cloud. Kyle was running like a madman, kicking up the dust like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Kyle panted loudly, but could barely hear himself over his feet work. The ground was harsh on his bare feet, but he could see his friends waiting for him at camp. When he reached the camp he fell into Loni's arms, then onto the ground.  
  
Reala looked at him. "Where have you been?"  
  
Kyle looked up, still panting heavily. "I was taking a walk."  
  
Every single word was labored and followed by a loud pant or wheeze. She simply nodded then helped him to his feet. Loni looked at him sternly.  
  
"What have I told you about running off in the middle of the night?! You could've been killed and no one would have known! What made you do something so stupid any ways?!"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Came the simple reply.  
  
Loni growled angrily and handed Kyle his things. "Come on, we're leaving, we're only an hour or so away from Lienna."  
  
When everyone was ahead of him Kyle looked back down the path to where he had been stranded earlier. He wondered who had saved him when he felt someone tug on his hand.  
  
"Come on Kyle, we're going to see you dad's hometown now."  
  
Kyle nodded at Reala and walked hand in hand with her until they reached the little village town.  
  
  
  
Kyle sweat dropped. He looked around again at the small houses, the fields and the chickens running around the town freely.  
  
"My dad was a...hillbilly?"  
  
"Kyle! Don't say such rude things about your father!" Reala scolded.  
  
Kyle ignored her and looked around. He always heard his mother make fun of this place, now he saw why. No one lived out here unless you were hiding from something.  
  
"This is like the place where time forgot." He mumbled.  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"Kyle? As In Kyle Aileron?"  
  
Everyone looked up at a woman standing by a fence near the man made stairs.  
  
"Uh, yeah that'd be me, I guess."  
  
Kyle watched the woman with wonder as she sprinted down the steps and smothered him into a hug.  
  
"Loni! Help!" he managed to yell between snuggles.  
  
"Uh, lady? Who exactly are you any ways?" Loni asked.  
  
"What? Oh! That's right! You've never met me before, except that one time when you were a baby, but that doesn't count. I'm your Aunt Lilith. Perhaps you've heard of me?"  
  
Kyle thought for a moment. He had heard his mother say that Stahn had a sister, before.  
  
"Um, well, kinda. Not really."  
  
"Well then, I image you're here to see your father aren't you?"  
  
Kyle's face lit up with hope. "You mean he's here?!"  
  
Lilith frowned. "Well, no. I actually haven't seen him for a couple of years. He stopped by once awhile ago. He talked a lot about you and how big you had gotten. Seemed awful proud of you."  
  
"How could that be? I haven't ever seen him before."  
  
Lilith looked at Kyle, sensing that he wasn't lying she thought for a moment. There was a long silence before any one spoke again.  
  
"Uh, Miss Lilith. Is it possible that we spend the night at you house tonight? Before we start our journey again?"  
  
"Yes, of course dear." Lilith directed the response to Loni. "That might give Kyle some time to see what his father lived like before he left us. Come on."  
  
With out another word Lilith grabbed Kyle's hand and whirled him up the stairs and led him, along with his friends, to her home.  
  
Kyle snuggled in the blue wool blanket. He finally found something that had belonged to his father. He lay in his old bed, with the soft pillow and old stuffed animal of a sheep. With a sigh Kyle tried to image his father holding him safely while he slept.  
  
"Kyle. Diner time."  
  
Kyle opened one eye and looked in the doorway. Judas stood there, not smiling as usual.  
  
"Go away, I'm trying to recreate my fathers image." Kyle said, turning over so he was away from Judas.  
  
"Yeah sure, that's just what you need, to be a bumbling blond moron with a riotous heart. Honestly, your better off being like you mother, if you have to be like anybody."  
  
"You're a jerk Judas! No one asked for your opinion of my father!" Kyle yelled, turning back.  
  
"Heh, I asked for my opinion. Now get your butt moving before I put a tiara on your head and shock you to death."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kyle watched Judas leave and wondered what he had been talking about. Judas knew things that no kid his age knew, especially about what happened with the aerthosphere and what not, unless you old enough to remember, he wouldn't have even been born yet!  
  
Kyle decided to ignore it and followed Judas into the kitchen where his aunt was making dinner. He licked his lips when he saw the chicken and mashed potatoes. He had forgotten how hungry he was.  
  
"Yummy!"  
  
Loni jumped when Kyle suddenly appeared right beside him, spooning himself some food. Reala smiled and Judas simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"Heh. You're just like your father. Loved laying around and eating, just doing those two things all day was a dream come true for him."  
  
"Don't let him fool you. Just because he's lazy doesn't mean he doesn't do stuff. He is actually quite active, his mother gets so mad at him because he goes running around the town when he gets bored and people start calling and complaining to her about it."  
  
"What can I say, I hate being bored."  
  
"But love being lazy." Loni added, before Kyle threw a lump of potatoes at him.  
  
"Kyle. Did you just hit me in the face with potatoes?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, no. It was him." Kyle pointed to Judas, who scowled at Kyle, then threw a glob of potatoes at him.  
  
Kyle squealed and jumped up from the table. "Ik! You're a bad person Judas!"  
  
"You started it."  
  
Kyle twirled around and stomped out the door, out into the open yard. He walked around aimlessly for a minute, noting the nippy weather and the fact that it was already turning dark.  
  
He looked up at the pink sky turning blue. He could already see a few stars. On the first one he saw he wished that he could see his father again.  
  
He sighed and adverted his eyes downwards again. Then he noticed a lonely looking tree, off by the edge towards the pond. On one of the branches was a wooden swing, looking very welcoming to a child.  
  
Kyle walked over to it and examined it. It seemed sturdy enough. He sat down on the wooden plank and slowly rocked himself back and forth. While in those first few short moments of beginning he noticed the initials S. A. on the tree next to him. He didn't need to think to know whose initials those were.  
  
He pumped his legs strongly, getting higher into the sky, feeling like he was flying. The swing was right over the pond, so if he wanted to he could jump off in mid swing and land in the water. Obviously designed to please a child.  
  
Kyle continued to swing until his legs got tired. He sat on the swing a bit longer, looking out over the pond and thinking of where he would go from here. It was all so confusing to him, but he knew that in due time everything would be the way it was meant to be.  
  
In the shadows, hidden in the bushes, a cloaked figure watched Kyle swinging. He smiled when he heard Kyle's young giggle reach his ears. He watched the child carefully and promised that he would protect his child from anything that may try to harm him. He blew a small kiss to Kyle, then turned and walked back into the forest.  
  
~End  
  
Aw, Kyle. Daddies watching you, don't worry. Um, I'm not a Judas hater, honestly, I just figured he would have that attitude, that's all. And Loni, Loni is what Kyle likes to call his 'big brother'. He isn't really, he just stole his last name for some reason. But whatever the case, Loni acts like a brother and such to him, so hence how he takes care of Kyle. And Reala is the mysterious girl that Kyle meets. Any ways, this was just one of those father son secret bonding stories. I really like Kyle! He's so cute! 


End file.
